


Ne bouge pas. Ne pense pas. N'écoute pas.

by Ahelya



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Crazy Spike (BtVS), F/M, Gen, POV Second Person, Poème de Baudelaire, Season/Series 07
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Spike dans le sous-sol du lycée.Ne bouge pas. Ne pense pas. N'écoute pas les voix...





	Ne bouge pas. Ne pense pas. N'écoute pas.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du Forum Francophone de fanfictio.net (nuit de Décombre 2015) pour le thème "Immobile".
> 
> Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.
> 
> Des vers de Baudelaire se sont cachés dans cet OS, saurez-vous les reconnaitre...

Ne bouge pas. Pas un muscle. Pas un œil. Fixe. Une statue. De la pierre. Aucune émotion. Aucune douleur. Les statues ne ressentent rien. Elles n'ont pas d'étincelle. Il n'y a pas d'étincelle. Pas de douleur. Pas de souffrance. Rien.

Ne bouge pas.

Ne pense pas. Tout sera bientôt fini. Encore quelques minutes. Sois sage. Souviens-toi. Non ! Ne te souviens pas. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir.

Ne bouge pas. Ne pense pas.

N'écoute pas. Aucune voix. Pas de chanson. Il n'y a pas de chanson. Tu es seul. Mère est morte, tu le sais bien. Elle ne chante plus. Elle ne chantera plus jamais. Tu le sais bien. Tu as tout fait pour ça. Mais la chanson est là même si tu sais que ce ne peut pas être elle. Tu es seul. Seul dans les ténèbres. C'est ta place. Ton choix. Dru ? Où est Drusilla ? Elle m'a donné les ténèbres mais elle n'est pas là. Il n'y a rien ici. Rien à voir. Rien n'est en vie. Une statue est tout aussi morte que toi.

Ne bouge pas. Ne pense pas. N'écoute pas les voix.

Mais elle pleure. Mais elle chante. Mais elle danse. Mais pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Elle, beauté parfaite, qui mettrait à ses pieds le genre humain vaincu… Non. Non. Ce n'est pas elle. Elles sont deux. Elles sont trois. Une chante. Une danse. Une…

Non ! Non ! Non !

Ne bouge pas. Ne pense pas. N'écoute pas les voix.

Mais elle pleure…

Mais pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

Oh mais tu sais pourquoi. Si tu bougeais. Si tu pensais. Si tu écoutais. Si tu bougeais, tu pourrais aller la consoler. Si tu pensais, tu saurais la cause de ses larmes. Si tu écoutais, tu pourrais la soulager de sa peine.

Tu l'as déjà fait.

Et tu sais très bien pourquoi elle pleure.

Elle pleure, insensé, parce qu'elle a trop vécu. Et parce qu'elle vit ! Et ce qu'elle déplore… C'est que demain, hélas ! Il faudra vivre encore…

Non. Tu te trompes. Plus maintenant. Tu l'as vue. Elle ne pleure plus. C'était avant. Avant l'étincelle. Avant…

NON !

Ne bouge pas. Ne pense pas. N'écoute pas les voix. Si tu ne bouges pas, si tu ne penses pas, si tu n'écoutes pas les voix, la douleur disparaîtra…

 

* * *

 


End file.
